Otani Worries
by eLmaoo
Summary: Otani dan Risa sudah 5 tahun berpacaran, tapi mereka belum bisa melakukan kemajuan.. Bgaimana sikap Otani yang kini melamar Risa?  maaf ga pandai bikin summary, silahkan berkunjung dan jangan lupa RnR :D


-_-_-Otani worries-_-_-

ini fic pertama saya di fandom Lovely Complex~ XD

walaupun jarang ada yang berkunjung, tapi keinginan saya sangat ingin membuat fic Lovely Complex akhirnya terwujud~ TTwTTb

silahkan membaca fic saya yang masih (amatir) ini. *kayak ada yang baca aja*

cari tempat yang nyaman..

Dan enjoyying for read this fic! :D

_**WARNING: SEDIKIT OOC, OC, AU Rate mungkin nanti diubah(?)  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MY MINE! THIS AYA NAKAHARA PROPERTY'S**_

_**PAIRING: RISAATSHU**_

_**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE LEAVING MY FIC ^^**_

-_-_-Otani worries-_-_-

_"kau sudah berubah Risa!"_

_"kau sudah bukan Risa yang dulu!"_

_"lebih baik aku bersama dengan Mimi"_

_"Dasar Raksasa Pulau Oni"_

_"jangan dekat-dekat aku!"_

_"aku akan pergi dan tidak akan melihat tubuh kendurmu lagi"_

_"daa Risa.."_

_"da Risa.."_

_"da.."_

"TUNGGGUUUUU OTANIII!".

'BUAK!'

Sebuah kamus melayang dari arah depan dan tepat mengenai sasarannya, yaitu jidad seorang gadis yang baru saja mengigau setelah sebelumnya mendengkur keras saat mata pelajaran kuliahnya berlangsung.

"RISAA KOIIZUMIII! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU TERIAK-TERIAK SAAT MATERI SEDANG BERLANGSUNG HAH?".

Amukan seorang dosen berkepala licin (alias botak) dan berbody(?) ala The Biggers Losers(?) berkumis layaknya pak raden(?) dan memakai kacamata yang (sok) funky.

"a-aduh.. sakit.. ma-maafkan saya.." Risa mengusap-usap dahinya yang kini telah benjol(?) sambil membungkukan badannya di depan dosen bulat(?) nya.

"Sudah! cepat jelaskan materi di papan tulis!" Kata dosen itu sambil bergaya memerintah menunjuk-nunjuk didepan wajah Risa.

"heee? ma-materi.. apa?". Risa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memalingkan matanya dari tatapan penuh amukan dosennya.

"KOIIZUMIII! BUAT APA KAU KULIAH KALAU HANYA MAU TIDUR HAH? CEPAT KELUAR DARI KELAAS!" Amukan si dosen makin menjadi karna melihat tingkah konyol Risa.

"hee? jahatnya.. nanti bu Fujiko kecewa lho~" Risa meledek bapak dosennya yang seketika itu langsung merah padam.

"KA.. KAU..." Wajahnya sangat merah.

Anak-anak yang lain sedari tadi hanya tertawa melihat lawakan(?) Risa.

'KRIING' "wah! mata kuliah nya selesai! tehehe.. saya tidak jadi dihukum kan~?" Tanya Risa sambil menyenggol-nyenggol perut si pak dosen dengan sikutnya, hingga yang disenggol bergerak-gerak(?).

"baiklah! sana pulang! kau ini, bisanya hanya membuat gaduh kelas!" Kata dosen itu sambil menggetuk kepala Risa dengan ujung buku yang dilipat (kaya sutradara).

"ehehe.. iya~ salam buat bu Fujiko ya~" Risa langsung lari keluar ruangan sebelum amukan kedua dari pak dosen.

Risa berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung universitas nya.

"haah.. rasanya sepi sekali." Risa menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju halte bus.

Kini kakinya yang mulus panjang berhenti untuk menunggu bis datang.

Sambil menunggu tentu saja dia menyetel lagu Umibozu di I-pod nya dan mendengarkannya lewat headset.

Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan seirama dengan alunan lagu yang ia dengar.

Kepalanya mendongak ke atas memerhatikan langit.

Pikirannya pun melayang mengingat-ingat masanya saat dia SMA dulu.

"hmm... rasanya baru kemarin.. aku bertemu dengamu."

Risa kembali terbuai dengan lamunannya.

RISA POV

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan aku tidak bertemu dengan si cebol(?) itu. Karena mata kuliahnya yang sangat padat tidak sepertiku, kami jarang sekali bertemu. Paling tidak dia hanya mengirimiku e-mail atau menelfon. Menelfon pun jarang. Otani, apa kau sudah lupa dengan Koibitou mu yang cantik ini? (ebuset? cantik? *author digampar Risa*).

Nobu dan Chiharu juga sekarang sedang sibuk dengan universitasnya masing-masing. Rasanya hanya aku saja yang menganggur!.

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat ingin berkumpul dengan teman-teman lagi seperti dulu. Seperti saat aku dan Otani memesan Dessert ukuran besar, atau saat memilihkan baju untuk Nobu, Bermain dengan Naokicchi, Hikaru, Seiko, dan yang lainnya.

Dan yang paling aku inginkan adalah, melihat Otani tersenyum disampingku.

End Of RISA POV

"Koizumi?" "Koizumi?" "RISAAA!"

"I-IYAA!"

'DUAK' kepalanya terbentur ketika terangkat dan mengenai kepala orang yang membangunkannya tadi.

Risa tak sengaja tertidur karna lamunannya.

Dilihatnya siapa yang baru saja membangunkannya.

"SAKIIIIT! kau sudah bangun raksasa?".

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh imut(?) dengan posisi yang berada tepat di depan wajah Risa. Sambil mengusap-usap objek yang tadi terkena benturan kepala Risa.

"kau.. siapa?". Risa dengan muka bodohnya masih terbawa alam mimpi(?) sambil mengaruk-garuk pipinya.

'PLAK' geplakan tangan yang sudah tidak asing bagi Risa mendarat di kepalanya.

"e-eh? O-Otani?" -(O.O)- "OTANIIII?"

Risa malah menjauh dari tubuh Otani.

"bodoh! apa yang kau lakukan sih? kenapa malah menjauh? memang ketiakku sebau itu apa?" Tanya Otani sambil menarik lengan Risa.

"Kau.. benar si cebol Otani? tidak! ini halusinasi! si cebol itu pasti sekarang sedang bersenang-senang dengan cewek-cewek 'ume' kayak milik kakek."

'BUAK' Geplakan kedua mendarat di tempat yang sama.

"BUODOOH! INI AKUU! CEWEK RAKSASAA!" Teriak Otani di depan wajah Risa yang bisa dipastikan banyak percikan yang keluar *author di gampar*.

"be-benar ini kau? kenapa kau ada disini?" Risa mulai berkaca-kaca layaknya drama seorang istri yang ditinggal suaminya seabad(?).

"tentu saja menjemputmu! ayo pulang!" Otani langsung menarik lengan kurus Risa.

Risa merasakan sensasi kerinduan saat tangan Otani yang layaknya laki-laki memegangnya dan kini dia dapat melihat punggung Otani yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

Rasanya sangat rindu dengan keadaan ini.

"Tunggu Otani. Kau mau kemana? kita sudah ada di halte bus kan?" Tanya Risa menghentikan gerak langkah Otani.

Otani menengok menunjukan wajahnya yang sedikit merah.

"hmm.. aku ingin naik sepeda! kau harusnya bangga menaiki boncengan tuan Otani!" Kata Otani sambil menuju arah sepedahnya.

Risa tersenyum menatap punggung Otani dan dilihatnya kuping Otani yang memerah.

"baik~ tuan Otani Boshi~" Risa mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Bodoh! jangan panggil aku begitu cewek raksasa!".

Otani dan Risa pun pulang dengan mesranya(?) menaiki sepeda ontel(?).

.

.

.

.

"UWOOOO! UMEBOZUUU! SUDAH LAMA KITA TIDAK MELIHAT KONSERNYA BARENG-BARENG YA OTANI!" Teriak Risa dengan nada tinggi karna semaraknya konser.

"IYAA! UWOOO!" Otani juga tak kalah kencang.

"RISAAA! SETELAH INI JANGAN PULANG DULU YA!" teriak Otani di sela-sela teriakannya.

"APA?" Risa tidak mendengar.

"SUDAHLAH! NANTI SAJA!"

.

.

.

Langit beserta angin malam kini beradu dengan hawa dingin.

"Otani? ada apa? tumben kau mau mentraktir ku!" Tanya Risa yang duduk berhadapan dengan Otani di sebuah cafe yang kebanyakan pengunjungnya orang tua.

"haah.. disini vanila cofee milk grey nya enak ya!" kata Otani sambil menyeduh minumannya yang mengepul dari cangkir.

Risa diam mengamati gerak-gerik Otani. Matanya menyipit.

"Oi Otani Boshi. Kau ini masih minum susu juga ya. Bukannya sekarang umurmu sudah 21 tahun? Tinggimu juga sudah bertambah kan?". Tanya Risa yang diselingi dengan geplakan Otani.

"Bodoh! sekarang aku sedang minum kopi tau! kopi! Kau menyadarinya juga ya, sekarang aku sedikit lebih tinggi darimu kan?" Otani sewot.

"ya.. ya.." Risa lalu mendesah lalu memakan dessert yang ia pesan.

'sekarang memang Otani sudah lebih tinggi dariku. Walau cumin 3 centi perbedaannya. Tapi sepertinya sekarang Otani jadi lebih dewasa.' Batin Risa sambil diam-diam melirik Otani.

"hmm.. Koizumi, sebenarnya aku mau membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Entah mengapa wajah Otani menunjukan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Walaupun setengah dari wajahnya dia umpatkan dari tangannya yang menyangga kepalanya.

Koizumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tentu saja dengan masih menyedot jus lemon yang ia pesan.

"apa?" kata Risa sambil menyudahi menyeruput minumannya.

"hmm.. kita ini.. apa tidak terlalu lama pa.. ekhm.. pacaran?" 'BRUUSH' ucapan Otani selesai dibarengi dengan semburan air lemon dari mulut Risa yang tepat mengenai wajah Otani.

"O-OTANI? KA-KAU MAU PUTUS DENGANKU? HIKS.. HIIKS.. JANGAN.. KUMOHON TUAN OTANI BOSHIII" Risa mengguncang-guncang tubuh Otani. Sedangkan yang diguncang-guncang menunjukkan muka penuh aura membunuh.

"BUOOODOOH! MAKSUDKU BUKAN PUTUS RAKSASA! MAKSUDKU ITU KENAPA KITA TIDAK MENIKAH SAJA?" kata-kata Otani barusan beroktav tinggi karna efek semburan Risa membuatnya naik darah. Dan tanpa sadar kata-kata itu keluar~.

Semua orang di kafe itu sweatdrop setelah mendengar teriakan Otani. Otani sendiri.. saat akal sehatnya sudah sadar sepenuhnya.. wajahnya langsung memerah sampai rasanya kepalanya ingin mendidih panas saking malunya.

Dan Risa sendiri.. Saus yang ingin ia tuangkan ke pizzanya sudah melumuri seutuhnya dan mulutnya ternganga-nganga dan matanya membulat sebulat telur.

Otani jadi kesal dengan tampang bodohnya.

Saat itu para pengunjung langsung standing aplose(?). Otani sweatdropped.

Seorang bapak-bapak bertubuh besar datengin Otani. Dan menjabat tangan Otani.

"selamat nak.. WOOI SEMUANYA! UNTUK MERAYAKAN KEBERANIAN ANAK INI MELAMAR KEKASIHNYA, SEKARANG SEMUANYA BIAR KUTRAKTIR".

'UWOOO' semua pengunjung di kafe itu bersorak gaje(?).

Sedangkan Risa dari tadi..

"Koizumi, lebih baik kita pu.." Omongan Otani terhenti melihat wajah Risa yang penuh ingus(?) dan air mata bagai air bah(?) mengalir ke semua sudut yang dilewatinya.

"O-otani.. 'srooot' (Risa jorok dah..) ini pasti mimpi.. kau.. barusan melamarku?" Risa menatap wajah Otani dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

Otani tambah blushing dan panas. Geplakan Otani malah menjalar ke posisi biasanya.

"aah.. sudahlah! Nanti saja kita bicarakan! Ayo pulang! Kuantar!" Otani pulang membelakangi Risa. Tapi terlihat jelas dari mata Risa kuping Otani sangat memerah.

Risa tersenyum. Senyuman kali ini bukan senyuman konyol. Tapi senyuman bahagia, bahkan suangaat bahagia. Sampai rasanya penuh penuh penuuuh..

"heey~ mau kemana? Masa mau pulang? Ini kan pesta perayaan kalian~ ayo makan-makan dulu.. aku yang traktir." Kata bapak-bapak tadi.

"ah.. ti-tidak usah paman.." Risa mencoba bersikap sopan.

"Sudah.. ayo.." bapak-bapak tadi menarik lengan Risa.

"e-eeh? Saya sudah lelah mau pulang.." kata Risa yang mencoba melepaskan diri.

"permisi paman. Pacarku sudah lelah. Kami mau pulang. Terimakasih atas kebaikan paman." Otani dengan gaya ngomong selles(?) membungkukan badannya dan menarik tangan Risa.

"wah.. benar-benar anak SMA itu.. semoga kalian bahagia.." kata Bapak itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sapu tangan(?).

Kalau Otani dengar kata-kata 'SMA' pasti dia naik darah lagi.

.

.

.

.

"O-otani, tadi kau memanggil ku 'pacar'? hiikkss.. sekarang kau tambah manis ya Otani boshii.." Risa mencubit pipi Otani gemas-gemas.

Dan yang dicubit jadi marah-marah. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka hanya berfikir 'wah.. adik dan kakak yang akrab(?)' tentu saja Risa kakaknya. *author di gampar Otani*

"Kau mau mampir dulu di rumahku Otani?" Tanya Risa sambil menyeruput milk shake nya yang ia beli dijalan.

Otani yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya dengan posisi Risa berada di belakang menjadi yang dibonceng hanya menjawab.. "tidak!" dan kata-katanya tegas.

"hee? Kenapa?" Tanya Risa sambil menyeruput lagi es nya.

"aku tidak mau lagi dibodoh-bodohi kakekmu!" Otani ngedumel dengan wajah konyolnya.

"ahahahahaha.. kakekku sedang ke pulau monaco kok.. hobinya memang ga pernah berubah" kata Risa sambil mengusap-usap rambut Otani.

Otani menghentikan ayuhan sepedanya.

"ada apa Otani?" tanya Risa yang bingung kenapa Otani tiba-tiba berhenti.

"emm.. Koizumi.." Otani mengucap tampa menengok ke belakang.

"kenapa? kau mules gara-gara minum susu tadi ya?" "BUKAAN BODOOH!" Otani jadi emosi gara-gara kebodohan Risa.

"iya.. iya.. apa?" Risa berwajah (sok) serius.

"mulai sekarang.. kau mau tinggal di apartemenku tidak?". DUEEENG pertanyaan Otani sukses membuat Risa menjatuhkan es nya dan berwajah suangat konyol seperti biasanya,"

Otani melirik wajah Risa yang konyol.

"iiikkhh.. wajahmu ini membuatku sebal tau! apa jawabannya!" tanya Otani sambil mencubit pipi Risa.

"ah.. i..iya.. aku sih tidak keberatan.. tapi Otani.. kau mau apa?" BUAK geplakan Otani yang tak kunjung berhenti mendarat lagi.

"a-aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok! dasar cewek pisum!" Risa menengadah heran, "pisum? apa itu? bahasamu kok norak?" Otani mendelik, "terserahlah! sudah malam! biar kuantar dulu ke rumahmu!" Otani mengayuh lagi sepedanya.

"ke rumahmu saja Otani." kata Risa pelan.

Otani memberhentikan lagi sepedanya mendadak, sampai kepala Risa terjedot kepala Otani.

"adooh! Otani! jalan yang benar dong!" kata Risa sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya.

"oke! kita ke rumahku!" Otani mengayuh lagi sepedanya.

'apa sih, aneh sekali Otani' kata Risa dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di apartemen baru Otani.

"waah.. besar ya Otani, sangat besar bagi orang mungil sepertimu." seperti biasa geplakan Otani melayang lagi.

"sudah. kau mandi dulu sana," Otani menunjukkan kamarnya pada Risa.

"wah wah.. kamar mu juga masih rapi seperti biasanya ya Otani.." Risa duduk di pinggir kasur Otani.

Entah mengapa wajah Otani menjadi sedikit blushing(?).

"emm.. Koizumi, kita ini sudah berpacaran berapa lama sih?" kata Otani sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan sedikit blushing di wajahnya.

Risa melirik, "hmm.. coba kuingat-ingat." Risa menaruh jarinya di dagu, "mungkin sekitar 5 tahun" kata Risa sambil menyodorkan angka lima di jarinya.

Otani terdiam sebentar, lalu diaa berbalik ke arah pintu.

"sepertinya kita tidak ada kemajuan ya" suara Otani hampir tidak terdengar oleh Risa.

"hah? apa?" Risa mengerniytkan dahinya.

"sudahlah.. mandi sana! bau mu sudah busuk raksasa!" kini giliran Otani yang mendapat geplakan dari Risa.

"baik.. baik.. OOtani bochi~" Risa mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Atsushi POV

kita bahkan jarang berciuman, Koizumi tidak pernah membuatku melakukan kemajuan. Padahal sudah 5 tahun.

Gara-gara tingkahnya yang konyol rasa ingin ku jadi berkurang tau!

Normal POV

Tiba-tiba lampu padam di apartemen Otani.

Risa yang lagi dikamar mandi langsung berlari keluar sambil pake handuk.

"OTANIII..." saat ia membuka pintu, DUAK

"au.. sakiit.." "tanganku,..." "hya.. kakiku.." suara gaduh dari kegelapan(?).

"Koizumi? BODOH! NGAPAIN KAU MENABRAKKU?" tanya Otani sambil marah-marah.

"O-otanii.. aku takut gelap nih.. mataku ga bisa liat apa-apa gimana niih?"

Seketika itu lampu menyala kembali, daan..

posisi ini begitu membuat Otani noseblood,'

Risa yang ada di bawah Otani hanya memakai handuk yang sedikit lagi mau kepas, Otani yang berada di atasnya hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

Atsushi POV

ti-tidak.. ini tidak boleh.. le-lehernya masih ada butiran air yang mengalir, rambutnya masih basah.. ke-kenapa Koizumi jadi berwajah manis begini? tidak tidakm ada apa denganku? tapi..

Normal POV

tak hanya Otani, Risa langsung blushing.

"o-otani?"

Risa mulai gelagapan,

Entah karna dorongan apa, wajah Otani kian mendekat pada wajah Risa.

Kini jarak diantara mereka sedikit demi sedikit mulai tereleminasi..

dan..

**To Be Continued**

**TBC**

hyahahahaha.. saya ga tau deh kedepannya bakal jadi rate apa, tapi semaksimal mungkin saya tidak akan membumbuinya dengan lime hard(?).

semoga anda semua(?) saya koreksi, semoga ada yang membaca fict saya yang ga jelas ini walaupun cuman lewat! ;_; please RnR ya!

review! .**  
**


End file.
